


Now and for Always

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [26]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Wedding Fluff, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Kíli and Tauriel finally have their day, eight years in the making.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 28: Wedding





	Now and for Always

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM
> 
> Since I did a proposal for one of the prompts this month, it stood to reason that their wedding would come with the wedding prompt! Have some fluffity fluffy fluff!

Kíli fidgeted with their vest, biting their lip as they examined themselves in the mirror. Frowning, they adjusted the pocket square for what must have been the seventeenth time in the past half hour. Nerves were normal, right? It was natural to be nervous before a big event.

 

Especially when that big event was your wedding.

 

“Kee?” Fíli ducked into the room. “You good?”

 

“What if I mess up my vows?” Kíli blurted out. “Or I drop the ring? Or I step on her dress? Or-”

 

“Woah, woah, slow down,” Fíli said, eyes wide as he walked over and set his hands firmly on his sibling’s shoulders. “Kíli, you’re gonna be fine, I promise.”

 

“But what if I’m not fine?” Kíli asked. “Fee, I could ruin everything.”

 

“I promise you that you won’t,” their mother’s voice came from the doorway. Dís swept in, almost as if she was summoned by her youngest’s distress. “Your da was quite honestly a mess of a human. Forgetful, a bigger jokester than the two of you combined, and as steady on his feet as a drunken baby giraffe, but he always knew what was important and our wedding was perfect.” She carded a gentle hand through Kíli’s hair. “If he could make his way though a stupidly formal wedding ceremony and come out on the other side unscathed, then you can do this.”

 

Kíli couldn’t help but smile at the mental image. “That’s not a very flattering description, Mom,” they said, but allowed themselves to relax a fraction.

 

Dís smiled back. “His dignity can suffer slightly if it means a smile on your face,” she said.

 

All three turned to look when the door creaked open again to show Bilbo, dressed, who offered up an encouraging grin. “We’re ready when you are,” he said.

 

“Alright,” Kíli said and gave themselves a little shake. “Let’s jet.”

 

The group walked out of the little cottage and crossed the two blocks to the park, where the guests were seated in a semi-circle the small gazebo where Gandalf already stood. Bilbo shot him a thumbs-up, to which the old man nodded in acknowledgement. He shot Kíli a wink, then turned and looked across to the other side. After another nod and a wave, he cleared his throat and held up his hands, their guests standing in response as music started to play from somewhere. Bilbo and Dís gave Kíli final hugs and whispers of encouragement before slipping off to their own places.

 

“Let’s get you married,” Fíli said with a clap on the shoulder, and off they went. Kíli looked up at the sky, puffy white clouds dotting the endless blue, then back at the gazebo…and immediately had to bite back tears.

 

Gandalf had stepped aside to reveal Tauriel making her way to the gazebo as well, her brother Legolas at her side. Her dress was romantic, white with cap-sleeved lace bodice, her red hair loose down her back and a delicate wreath of flowers on her head to match the bouquet clutched in her hands. She grinned at them, and they had to fight back the urge to run the rest of the way to her.

 

It seemed like an eternity before they made it to the center. Tauriel had barely made it up the steps before nearly chucking the bouquet at Legolas and reaching for Kíli, much to the amusement of those attending. She took their shaking hands in hers. “You look so dapper,” she said, her voice trembling.

 

“Ta-Tauriel,” Kíli tried, but gave up and lifted her hands to their lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

 

“Today we are gathered,” Gandalf boomed, startling both of them out of their little world, “to witness the union of two people, who are clearly more than happy to be here.” His eyes twinkled as the audience laughed. “Normally now I would do a whole speech about marriage and how it’s a promise of love and such, but I’m sure they would rather not waste any more time. Let’s get the ball rolling, shall we?”

 

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Kíli joked. “Tauriel’s been looking forward to eating that cake for weeks.”

 

“They aren’t wrong!” she said, giggling. Kíli could hear Fíli and Legolas attempting to muffle their own laughter.

 

“A wise choice, my dears!” Gandalf said. “Very well. I believe you each wrote your own vows?” They both nodded. “Who wants to go first?”

 

Tauriel raised an eyebrow at Kíli. “Rock paper scissors?”

 

“I proposed first, so I vow first,” they said.

 

“Fair enough,” she agreed, and tilted her head expectantly.  

 

Kíli took a deep breath and squeezed her hands. “Tauriel,” he said, “you are indescribable. You have put up with me for eight years, and in those years, you’ve been at my side through thick and thin, over every bump in the road. I feel taller standing on your shoulders – which makes sense, of course, because you’re both taller than me and I would be on your shoulders-” he paused as she burst into a fit of giggles, “-and I am not exaggerating when I say that I would walk through fire and ice to come when you call. You mean the world to me, and I promise that I will love, support, and care for you to the end of my days and beyond.”

 

Tauriel smiled at him, tears glittering in her eyes. “I have to follow that?” she sniffed, and a smattering of coos came from around them.

 

“Honestly, you could just say that I smell like a sweaty gym sock and I’d thank you,” Kíli said, and they grinned as Gandalf rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

 

“Okay, okay,” Tauriel said. “Kíli, you are my best friend, my other half, and the love of my life. My favorite sound is your laugh, and the stars I love most are the ones that shine in your eyes. It feels like forever and just yesterday that I killed the spider that was holding your locker hostage in high school, and if that little sucker were still here today, I would’ve sent him a thank you card and a nice fruit basket.”

 

“Did you have to mention the spider?” they groaned.

 

“Hush,” she said, “I’m not done praising you yet.” They raised one hand in mock surrender, and she snatched it back before continuing. “Every morning I wake up to your head on the pillow next to mine, and every night I fall asleep holding you. Your heart is my most prized possession. I swear on every meteor we’ve watched, every star we’ve seen, that I will stand by you and with you until the end of my days…and beyond.” She wiped a tear from their cheek. “Was that good?”

 

“You brought it back,” they laughed through tears. “Sweetheart…”

 

She smiled. “I know.” They gazed at each other adoringly for a moment, then looked over at Gandalf, who was dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief.

 

“Sorry, sorry,” he said. “I’m old.” The audience laughed as he composed himself. “Those were beautiful. Time for the exciting part, however. Rings, please!” He bent down to accept the box from little Frodo, who immediately darted back to reclaim his spot on Thorin’s lap. “Thank you, my lad!” He opened the box and pulled out a thin silver band, handing it to Kíli.

 

“Thanks,” they whispered, and took her left hand in their own, sliding it onto her finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

 

Tauriel sniffed, blinked rapidly, and accepted the identical band from Gandalf. “With this ring, I thee wed,” she echoed, and slid the ring in place.

 

“Then I now pronounce you married!” Gandalf said. “You may now kiss.”

 

Tauriel swooped down, taking Kíli’s face in her hands, and kissed them long and deep as the crowed roared in approval. When they parted, Fíli and Legolas shot confetti cannons, showering the couple in a rainbow as they turned to face their friends and family.

 

“We did it!” Kíli shouted. They looked over at their _wife_ , a wild grin on their face. “Ready to go?”

 

“Darling,” she said, lifting her skirt up slightly in preparation, “I am always ready.” And with one final kiss, they ran down the stairs, through the aisle, and out to the waiting car, laughing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love this AU so damn much, it's one of my favorite ones to play in. All of their wedding stuff came from my Pinterest wedding board, as all good wedding stories do ;) 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Come screech into the void with me!


End file.
